Who I Need
by kh07gl
Summary: After the holy war ends Lavi decides to leave the order. Allen stops him. Laven first story sorry about summary. One-shot


**Title:** Who** I** Need

xxxxxxx

**Jen: Hiya peepz! How is everyone? Hope you are well enough to read my 1****st ****fic! **

**Z: Finally…..**

**Jen: Awww! Were you looking forward to reading it?**

**Z: Course not! I just don't have anything better to read…**

**Jen: So you're saying that my fanfics are good?**

**Z: In a way…**

**Angel: What are you saying Z? All of Jen's fics are good!**

**Neko: Agreed! *hugs Jen***

**Jen: Awwww! Thanks guys! F give the disclaimer please! **

**F: Jen owns DGM! Hope you like it**

**M: Baka! It's 'Jen doesn't own DGM and never will!' **

**Jen: Come on! I'm working on it**

**M: Whatever**

**Everyone: Hope you enjoy!**

xxxxxxx

Lavi sighed as he packed his suitcase. The holy war had ended. The Earl and Noahs were defeated. They had won. But to win they had to sacrifice something. During the war Marie, Chaoji and Bookman had fallen. Many people died but they were the only exorcists to die. Lavi was quite shaken by the old man's death; he was the closest to him after all. There was someone else who was very close to him, and lately, he has been harboring feelings for said person. He was the reason the exorcist had won: Allen Walker. But he knew that he had no chance with him. Earlier he had seen him and Lenalee (a comrade of theirs) in a deep embrace. It was obvious on what they were doing. Lavi sighed once again as he picked up his suitcase and headed for the exit. He knew everyone was at the funeral right now. He took that as his chance to leave.

Lavi turned one last time to look at the order. 'Well this is it.' He thought.

Just as he turned he heard running and a familiar voice calling 'Wait!'

Lavi turned just to see the boy he had fallen in love with out of breath.

Lavi forced a smile. "What's up Allen?" he said.

Allen looked up and glared at him. "Don't 'what's up' me Lavi! Why are you here? You were going to leave without telling us right?" he snapped.

Lavi shrugged. "It doesn't matter no one will miss me." He said turning away.

Suddenly Allen slapped him. "That's not true idiot! Of course we'll miss you! Why are you leaving?" Allen yelled.

Lavi still didn't look at him. "Allen… No one here wants me. You have Lenalee. Everyone has someone. Even Yuu has Gen. Tiedoll. I don't have anyone and nobody needs me." He half whispered.

Allen went forward and hugged him. "Lavi that's not true. If that's how it is I don't have anyone as well." He said.

Lavi was surprised. "What about Lenalee? Aren't you two a couple now?"

Allen blushed. "I don't like her in that way. Kanda does. _They're _together now." He paused. "I like someone else."

Lavi pulled back from Allen. "Don't you have them then?"

Allen smiled sadly and cupped Lavi's cheek. "What if he's leaving?" he whispered.

Lavi's eyes widened. He didn't mean….. "Lavi you're the one I need." With that said Allen crashed their lips together. At first Lavi didn't react, he was too busy in his own world where everything was screaming 'SCORE!' but when he got back to reality, he put his arms around Allen and brought him closer.

After a few seconds they pulled back. "Lavi…" Allen muttered. "I love you." Lavi smiled and whispered in his ear. "I love you too Allen and always will."

After a few more kisses Allen spoke. "You're not leaving now are you?" He asked.

Lavi managed to look a bit dark. "I'm sorry but I made up my mind."

Allen looked down and voiced a small 'oh'.

"That I'm going to stay with my beansprout! Forever!" Allen looked up and saw Lavi grinning widely.

Allen smacked him. "It's Allen!" He said. Lavi stared laughing and Allen joined in.

And thus the happy new couple went back together towards the order. Hand in hand.

_**Fin.**_

**Jen: Soooooo do you like it? Love it? Wanna kill the author? NOOOO! Please! I'm too awesome to die!**

**Z: Shut up! Nyws guys please review! For my sanity!**

**Jen: *smirks* someone's desperate..**

**Z: Shut up! I'm doing you a favor.**

**Jen: Er…right. And guys if I get at least 3 reviews I'll start on my next fanfiction it's called '****By Your Side Always'**** until then..**

**Everyone: Review! And have a nice day! **


End file.
